


Punk Beauty

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean Winchester doesn't like punk music, till tonight. When he met the most beautiful punk singer he ever saw.





	Punk Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is one of my Fridays one shot Destiel prompt, requested by an Anon.  
> Is an AU with Punk Castiel and a very enchanted Dean Winchester. I hope you like it!  
> You can follow me.in Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

The music was too loud, Dean Winchester wasn’t used to assist this kind of places… but his friends were crazy about a new band… some classic punk music, or something like that. So..m Saturday night not having other plans… why not to go out with them? He was regretting it before enter the place…

“Come one, Dean!” screamed Charlie, one of his friends, taking him by the arm, “The singer is dreamy.” She ended. Dean blinked. She was gay and calling a guy dreamy? Was she trying to make him be more interested in that hell music?

They entered in the bar, and sat next to the scenario. Suddenly, Dean heard shouts, coming from everywhere, and the band began to play… and that dreamy singer appeared in front of him.

Sparkles.

Bluest blue eyes.

Messy black hair.

Appetize lips.

Delicious body.

He started to sing… and his voice was so rough and sexy. Dean swallowed hard.

“Do you like him?” asked Charlie, bumping on him. Dean looked as if he was waking up from a dream.

“Wh…what?” he tried to answer. Charlie laughed, he was so obvious.

“His name is Castiel.” Said the girl, with mischievous eyes. Dean understood that gaze, and coughing awkwardly, he commented.  
“Rings in the ears, and the tattoos… he is not my type.” But Charlie didn’t believe him.

“Right.” She chuckled. Dean coughed again when Castiel started to sing the lyrics. 

Why he couldn’t take his eyes from him, he didn’t know it. The guy was hypnotic. 

And then… it happened.

Castiel fixed his gaze with Dean's. And the young man I’m the audience couldn’t breathe anymore. 

The punk beauty was singing, looking at him with such a sexy way. Dean was enchanted. Was he singing just for him? That was ridiculous. He needed to stop thinking things that his mind invented…

But he wasn’t inventing that gaze. 

Dean swallowed again. Were just the two of them in that bar? Because it felt like that…

The show ended, and Castiel disappeared. Dean gave a lazy excuse about going to the bathroom, and tried to make some research about Cas… he get the information without problem.   
Castiel was kind of famous and he sang in that bar each Thursday, so he decided maybe he will become his fan.

Next Thursday Dean went to bar by himself. Castiel appeared on the scenario. He looked fantastic. This time wearing less clothes. So gorgeous. 

Dean was sitting in the same place, and Cas saw him again. Their gazes were so intense, people started to murmur, Castiel’s fans started to watch at Dean with anger and jealousy. Who was this guy? They were so obvious, looking at each other in that way.

The song finished, and Dean could see how Castiel smiled, lowering his face. He looked so beautiful. Damn, he needed to talk with him. But again he disappeared…

In all his years… he never felt such an attraction like this… he wanted to see him again… but he should wait till the next Thursday…

One entire week passed, and Dean was like obsessed with Castiel. He was present in his mind the whole fucking time. He was the last thing he thought before go to sleep and the first thing in the morning… this was like a disease… a beautiful disease.

It was Thursday again… and Dean knew he needed to do things differently this time… so… he didn’t sat in the same chair and when Castiel arrived to the scenario, the first thing he did was checking that chair… and when he didn’t see Dean, his facias expression changed completely… he looked sad and disappointed. And his voice sounded so low.

But when he finished the song he saw Dean in the backstage. And his eyes were wide open in surprise. Dean just could offer a dummy and nervous smile. The punk beauty approached Dean slowly, till their faces were inches from each other.

“You looking for someone?” he asked. And Castiel just gave him another intense gaze with a mischievous smile. Now Dean was imagine the way he will kiss that man, and push him to the bed or the couch or wherever and just take him. Castiel took the first step, and kissed him softly. Dean was like in a dream. Those lips were real? It felt too perfect. Dean took him by the hips. They were in a dark spot so nobody could see them. He was kind of rude, because he wanted to mark Castiel who was in charge.   
And he didn’t see that coming…

Castiel took him strongly by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall.. that spot was darker. Dean couldn’t react, and his eyes were open again. He could feel the strength of that man against his body. And he didn’t want to… but he let a moan be free. 

Cas cut the kiss, and smiling again in that suggestive way, he held Dean's hand, and lead him out of that place. Dean was speechless, that guy shinned so purely and his heart was pounding like crazy. Was he a college girl, or what?

They arrived to Castiel’s car. A beautiful black Impala 67. Ok. Surely. Castiel will be the man of his life.

Ok ok… it was time to take the control there. He will push Cas and top him, because he was the boss there. He was always the boss.  
Cas opened the car and Dean couldn’t resist anymore, he pounded against that gorgeous angel and started to kiss him, but Castiel took him by the hips, turned him around and throw him roughly inside the car on the backseat. Dean was amazed. And couldn’t understand why all of this made him feel so horny.

“I’m the boss here.” Said Castiel, talking for the first time, and taking off his shirt. Damn, he was a beautiful apparition. So many sexys tattoos… and so well-formed body. Dean swallowed hard, his was breathing heavily. Cas smirked.

“Of course… you are the boss…” answered Dean, smiling back, when Castiel topped him closing the backseat door from that Impala.


End file.
